


I finally found Serenity

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Original Character(s), Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Will add tags as I go, will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Serenity is my OFC. This is a collection of prompts from Tumblr and other stories I come up with.  She will be paired with all four lads, and some will be just friends and some Poly.Kindly read notes before each chapter.
Relationships: John Bonham/John Paul Jones, John Bonham/Original Female Character(s), John Paul Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting from afar.

The day they arrived in whatever city they were in they ‘hid’ at the hotel. Jonesy watched from his little corner hidden away in the corner of the fenced-in pool at their hotel. Robert was eating ice-cream from the ‘snack bar’. Jimmy sat reading a book in the shade of a tree. Bonzo kept throwing people into the pool.

The young women that had checked in with a small group had come to the pool and was about to jump in, but Bonzo snatched her up at the last second and threw her in. He didn’t know why but he was drawn to the tiny, rather beautiful brunet. At first, he thought she was some young teen, maybe around 18. Jonesy was proved wrong when he saw her at the bar every night getting a beer or two. One of the hotel staff had called her cute and she turned away, she brushed passed him to the lift. She had green eyes, curly brown hair, and tan skin. He thought she recognized him when she did a double-take, before choosing to take the stairs.

He couldn’t help but laugh when she got out of the pool, and tapped Bonzo on the shoulder and said again. When Bonzo picked her she had the same expression on her face when she saw him. He dragged the drummer away from the water and towered the Jimmy. He was relieved when Robert was sitting beside him. “I think we’ve been caught.”

Jimmy’s frown deepened. “What?” He snapped his book shut. “Grant promised no one would recognize us here.”

“It’s her” Jonesy pointed to the tiny brunet. “She recognized Bonz and me.”

“Such a lovely looking girl.” Robert narrowed his eyes observing from across the pool.

“She is of age; gets attest one beer every night.” Jonesy turned to Bonzo who had remained quiet. “You don’t recognize her? You through her into the pool twice. Haven’t you seen her at the bar?”

“Never saw her until today.” Bonzo shook his head.

Jimmy stood up. “Let’s just go to the rooms to be safe.”

That’s how it all started. They didn’t know it yet but they would find a great friend and her name was Serenity.


	2. Van promt

Serenity woke up to his heart beating underneath her. The breeze was feather-light but no less cold. She never saw the mountains of her country up close in person. John would be waking up soon too. The beer bottle she had been nursing the night before was still chilled and half full. She reached over and brought the citrusy summer ail to her lips. A strong hand covered her own. “Hey. That’s mine.”

“You have to drive us back.” He answered.

“John Henry!”

He chuckled and sat up and drained the bottle.

“that’s a local craft beer!” she fake pouted.

“iss your van, er your brothers. N you have to drive us back to the hotel.” Bonzo laid back down and pulled her close. He pulled the blankets of their nest closer, shielding them from the cold mountain air.

She breathed in the scent of beer and cigarettes. “You mean drive you back.” Serenity flinched at the hurt that came across his face.

“ I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You could come with us, ya know.” He kissed her softly.

“And what then? All ya'lls go home today.” The tiny brunet replied, her heart sinking, she said what they both knew.

“Don’t know, Jonesy ill figure out somethin. He’s the smartest of us.” John brushed the hair out of her face and wrapped his arms around her as if to keep her there forever.

“so be an official groupie …i?” she grinned.

“You know we all love ya. Rob, Jim, Jonesy, en even Grant even likes you.”

“Wha?” she propped her self upon her arm.

He turned to face her. “None of us can member how we made it without ya.” He moved her curly almost wavy hair out of her face.

“ How can I just leave? I need to run by my place to get more of my thangs.”

Relief rushed over the drummers face. “so that’s a yes?”

“ Yes. Then there’s all the paperwork that we have to take care of. I am an American still.”

Bonzo pressed his forehead against hers, bringing her back down in his arms “Grant took care of it and we can swing by your place on the way take as much as we can and have the rest shipped over.”

She kissed him then stretched. “we’d better get a move on.”


	3. Jonesy X Serenity

I had gone to my family's nearby pub after going to a Zeppelin concert. I drank more than a few beers. Suddenly the doors opened behind me and I walked the four members of the band I loved so much. “sorry we’re closed “ My brother who was also the owner said.

“Do you know who they are?” I asked

“No.” He shook his head.”

“That’s Led Zeppelin.”

“oh.”

I had a sudden rush of bravery and turned around. “No stay.” I managed to yell across the room before they left.

Soon drinks were served and friendships made. It was finally time for everyone to go home or to a hotel. I had to lock up and was the last to leave. I headed down the street and nearly screamed bloody murder when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jonesy standing behind me. “Someone as lovely as you shouldn’t be walking home in the dark.”

“I’ll be fine.” I nervously glanced to the ground then back up.

“May I walk you home?” He asked.

I nodded and we started walking until at one corner he grabbed my hand and stopped. “Would you rather come with me for the night?”

“I would be coming home to an empty house.” We turned around.

“Really? Someone as beautiful as you don’t have someone to come home too?”

“No” I glanced down to our hands. “you think I’m beautiful?”

“Yes.” His blue eyes full of sincerity. He let go of my hand then cupped my face and kissed me. At first, I was too shocked to kiss back. This was my first kiss, on the lips. Once we broke apart I blushed. “sorry if that was horrible. I’ve never been kissed.”

“So I was your first?”

I nodded as a cab pulled up beside us. He smiled and pulled me close. “I can do more than just your first kiss tonight if that’s okay with you?”

I couldn’t believe this was actually happening!

Once at the hotel room I was practically shaking with nerves. “sorry I must admit I’m a little nervous.”

“We don’t have too if you aren’t ready.”

“No, I do.”

That night I felt safe in his arms as our bodies clashed and the temperature heated up.

I opened my eyes the next morning and stiffened as the memories rushed through my head. This was most likely a onetime thing. He was still asleep beside me. His long hair covering his face. I gathered my clothes so I could leave. I heard the rustling of sheets.

“You don’t have to leave just yet.”

He got up and pulled me back to bed. “Sorry I never got your name.”

“Serenity”


	4. First morning at the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSJ move on to Bonzo's farm and Serenity and Jonesy thank their cuddle bear.
> 
> NSFW

Jonesy and I usually woke up at the same time or close enough to it. We all three had just passed out after moving everything in the previous day. Once I opened my eyes Jonesy wished me good morning. 

“Should we thank him this morning?”

Jonesy flashed a smile then disappeared beneath the covers, down between our partner's legs. Hazel eyes fluttered open and his cheeks turned red. “Hey.” I sat up and let the sheets fall off my naked body.

“Hey- fuck - Jones, mmmm”

“I’m assuming the headboard's strong enough I can…” I was caught off by Bonzo grabbing me by the hips and guiding me to hover over him,. My hands holding myself up above his face. He wasted no time in moving his tongue over my clit and folds. Electricity shot through me as things heated up

I was brought back to the last time we all three found a bed to share. We did as often as we could easily switching around……. One just watching, taking turns ….. Their fingers, against my skin, the best part was the calluses rubbing aginst my skin.

Just a few minutes later huge paws gripped my hips hard enough to bruise. His muffled moan and knowing he was letting go, filling Jonesy, was enough to push me off the edge. I held tight to the wood headboard in front of me so hard my knuckles turned white, and everything rushes over me like a wave. 

Bonzo’s grip loosened and helped me swing my leg over and lie down beside them both. 

“Whu sss that for?”

“Jusss thanking you for everything, moving in with you.” I answered as Jonesy wiped his lips with the back of his hand and started to snuggle in on the other side of our cuddle bear. 

“You satisfied?” I asked.

“Not juss yet, Jonesy com-ere.” Bonzo pulled Jonesy closer and took hold of his length. Jonesy could go on for hours, but this morning he lasted only a few minutes. His mouth slightly open, eyes closed, cheeks pink, hands fisting the sheets. 

Then Bonzo pulled us both back in the way were, Me on one side Jonesy on the other. He licked the sticky cum off his fingers. “You both taste. You taste good together, like honey.”


End file.
